


Through An Open Window

by sabershadowkat



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder thinks he's discovered Hamilton and Jake's secret.</p>
<p>Post Gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through An Open Window

*Thump.* 

"Oh, you bastard." 

Ryder paused outside of Jake's door when he'd heard the thump against it. A second thump, followed by a groan, sent the blond English student's brows shooting up. 

"Now, what are you doing in there, Jakey?" Ryder said to himself as he pressed his ear to the door. He heard a low laugh that trailed off into a growled, "Shit, *Jake.*" 

Ryder knew that voice. It belonged to a certain dean's son who'd been awfully chummy with the Pratt git of late. 

The Brit tried the doorknob and his eyebrows flew upwards again in surprise. "My, my, my, I wonder what's happening behind this locked door." 

An evil smile crossed his face. Releasing the doorknob, Ryder jogged down the hall to his friend's room. "Hey, mate, can you give us a hand here?" he asked Cody. 

Cody shrugged, stood and followed Ryder downstairs and out of the residence hall. They circled the building, Ryder's gaze focused on the second floor windows. 

"There," he said, pointing to an open one. "That's Jake's room, right?" 

"I guess," Cody said. "Why do you wanna know?" 

"Because my instincts are telling me something interesting is happening in that room right now." Ryder looked around and smiled when he saw a large, climbable oak not too far from the residence hall. "Perfect," he murmured, starting for it with Cody at his heels. 

The blond raised his head and examined the lowest branch. "Give me a boost, and then keep watch." 

Cody nodded, cupped his hands and hoisted Ryder up into the tree. Ryder quickly made his way from branch to branch until he had a somewhat distant but unobstructed view into Jake's room. He immediately wished he'd brought the video camera. 

For there was Hamilton, leaning back against the room's door, with Jake kneeling in front of him. 

Ryder whistled. "A couple of shirtlifters. I was right about them." 

The blond noted he'd arrived in time to see Hamilton get his rocks off. It was too far to see the other student's face, but by the way he stiffened then slumped against the door it was easy to tell he'd shot his load. 

Ryder continued to watch in fascination and a bit of disgust as the two in room began to kiss. Hamilton backed Jake up to the bed and pressed the other boy down onto it. The Brit wondered if they were only going to snog from then on, but then he saw Hamilton stand again, fix his pants, and pull Jake to his feet. 

With delicious thoughts of blackmail dancing in his head, Ryder gleefully observed Hamilton kneel and pull Jake's trousers off. Jake sat down on the edge of the bed, his shirt-covered back towards the window. Hamilton disappeared from Ryder's view, but the blond knew exactly what the other male was doing when he saw Jake's head loll back. 

Ryder decided he really didn't want to see a couple of queers buggering. He hadn't had dinner yet. Besides, what he'd witnessed already would put quite a few quid into his pockets. 

"So, what's goin' on?" Cody asked after Ryder jumped to the ground. 

"Nothing, mate," Ryder replied with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Nothing at all." 

 

"Where's the little woman?" 

Hamilton's head shot up at the question, his heart jumping into his throat. He was seated in the common room, reading the English assignment from Finn's class and waiting for Jake. "What?" 

Ryder rounded Hamilton's chair, a sardonic smile on his face. "Or does he wear the trousers and you wear the skirts?" 

Relief flooded Hamilton. Ryder was just being a jerk. He didn't know Jake's secret. The brunette closed the book in his hands with a snap. "We alternate," he replied dryly. 

"Oh, so you're admitting it?" Ryder lounged back on the couch across from Hamilton with a crafty look on his face. 

"Admitting what?" Hamilton asked warily. 

"Tell me," Ryder said instead of answering. "Does Jakey-poo give a good blow?" 

"What?" 

Ryder scratched his chin. "You know, if he's good, I might know a few blokes who'd be willin' to pay--" 

The book smacked on the hardwood floor as Hamilton leapt the distance separating them and hauled Ryder up by the front of his shirt. "Don't even," Hamilton hissed. 

"So, I was right about the two of you," Ryder said with a chuckle. He didn't bother to shove Hamilton away. "Course, I already knew that, but it's nice to have it confirmed." 

"What are you babbling about?" Hamilton said. 

"I can see the banner in the Rawley News now: Dean Shocked to Find Son is Really Daughter." 

"Are you threatening to...," Hamilton searched for the term, "...out me?" 

"If the price isn't right," Ryder said with a smirk. 

Hamilton snorted, released Ryder and stepped back. "Not a chance." 

"You mean you don't care if the whole school thinks you're a nancyboy." Ryder gave him a skeptical look. "Right.' 

"Hate to break it to you, but the word's already out," Hamilton lied. He turned, picked up his book, and started for the door just as Jake entered the room. "Or, rather, we are." 

"We're what?" Jake asked. She glanced past Hamilton to Ryder then back at Hamilton with an arch of her brow. 

"Leaving," Hamilton said. He suddenly grabbed the back of Jake's head and planted a large, wet kiss on her. He let go of her, threw a smirk over his shoulder at Ryder, took Jake's hand and led the stunned girl out of the common room. 

Ryder stared at the empty spot where they'd been for a few moments, then swore. "Bloody hell. There goes my new stereo." 

 

The End


End file.
